Zwischenlandung
by Trovia
Summary: Manchmal findet Kingsley es schwierig, mit einem Black zusammen zu sein. Eine Geschichte über Jugenderinnerungen, Ladendiebstahl und Pornographie. KingsleySirius, Warnung für kleine DHSpoiler. One Shot.


**Papierkram: **Kingsley und Sirius (asexuelle Version) gehören J.K.R. Das Slash-Add-on gehört der Fanfic Community. Mir bleibt nichts übrig, außer vielleicht der Zeitschrift.

**Warnung: **Diese Geschichte enthält kleine Spoiler für frühe Kapitel von DH, und zwar in Form von Ortsbeschreibungen. Sie enthält außerdem Erwähnungen unterschiedlicher Szenebegriffe, Fetische und Sexpraktiken. Wenn euch ein Ausdruck nicht bekannt war, empfehle ich euch einen Blick auf Wikipedia, das so etwas viel schöner erklären kann als ich und in dem selbst für die abstrusesten vorstellbaren Begriffe Artikel angelegt worden sind.

„Zwischenlandung" ist ein kleines Spin-Off von „Flugträume" und siedelt sich ungefähr im Zeitraum des siebten Kapitels an. Sie enthält jedoch keine Spoiler für „Flugträume", und es ist nicht nötig, „Flugträume" für diesen OS zu kennen. Habt Spaß beim Lesen und scheut nicht davor zurück, mir ein Review zu schreiben!

* * *

**Zwischenlandung **

* * *

Manchmal fand Kingsley es... schwierig, mit einem Black zusammen zu sein. Genau genommen war es manchmal traumatisierend. Egal, ob es um reinblütige Intoleranz gegenüber Hauselfen ging oder um die selbstverständliche Annahme, dass die Gürtelstrafe noch gängige Praxis sei, erwartete Kingsley automatisch Stoff für einen Horrorfilm, wenn Sirius die Kindheitserinnerungen auspackte. 

„Komm mit", sagte Sirius und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. „Ich will dir was zeigen."

Kingsley hatte eine Schicht in der Zentrale hinter sich und überhaupt nicht vorgehabt, sich so schnell aus dem Sessel im Salon zu erheben. Sie konnten sonst nicht viel tun - Lupin war unten und hatte Besuch von Emmeline Vance, und diese laute Frau konnte jederzeit hier oben auftauchen, um ihnen Kuchen anzubieten. Allerdings erlaubte Sirius' Blick keine Widerworte, also ergriff Kingsley die Hand und ließ sich unzimperlich aus dem Zimmer führen.

Naturgemäß hatte er angenommen, dass Sirius ihn in das Gästezimmer bringen würde, das er bewohnte (und ihm etwas zeigen würde, das Kingsley sich unter gar keinen Umständen zeigen lassen würde, solange sich andere Personen im Haus befanden). Aber Sirius passierte die Tür, ohne ihr einen zweiten Blick zu schenken, hielt auf die Treppe in den zweiten Stock zu und erklomm sie ohne ein weiteres Wort. Kingsley stutzte - er hatte diesen Teil des Hauses nie betreten, der Orden benutzte ihn nicht -, wurde allerdings neugierig.

Als er Sirius am Fuß der Treppe einholte und zu einer Frage ansetzte, hatte Sirius jedoch bereits eine Tür geöffnet und ihn in den Raum gewinkt. Erwartungsvoll trat Kingsley ein - und gefror in der Bewegung.

„Das ist dein altes Zimmer", stellte er fest.

„Japp", stimmte Sirius zu. „Gelobt seien Klebezauber. Alles unverändert."

Das, fand Kingsley, konnte man allerdings laut sagen. Es war, als sei er in ein anderes Universum eingetreten, als er die Schwelle überschritt, denn das Zimmer schrie gleichzeitig ‚Reinblut' und ‚Teenager' und dabei immer noch eindeutig ‚Sirius'. Jeder Fleck des Zimmers war rebellisch in Gryffindorfarben geschmückt und überdeckte antikes Eichenmobiliar. Kingsleys Blick verharrte auf den Postern verschiedener Muggel-Pin-ups, die im Stil der Siebziger noch relativ viel, nämlich Bikinis trugen.

„Das ist der heterosexuellste Raum, den ich je betreten hatte", stellte er trocken fest. War das Sirius' Variante eines verspäteten Anfalls von Homophobie? Ein weiterer Versuch, den Beweis anzutreten, dass doch noch Testosteron durch seinen Körper floss? Auf so was wartete Kingsley schon eine Weile, wenn er ehrlich war.

Sirius schnaubte. „Setz dich." Kingsley ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Hier."

Während Kingsley sich umsah, hatte Sirius in einer Schublade gekramt, die ein Geheimfach sein musste - als er jetzt wieder an die Stelle an der Wand sah, befand sich dort nur noch Wand. Jetzt ließ er sich neben Kingsley nieder und drückte ihm eine Zeitschrift in die Hand. Auf den ersten Blick stellte Kingsley zweierlei fest: Erstens war es eine Muggelzeitschrift der Siebziger, und zweitens war es genau die Sorte Zeitschrift, die man im Geheimfach eines fünfzehnjährigen Heteros erwarten würde. Er blätterte flüchtig durch die Seiten, die unterschiedliche Pärchen in unterschiedlichen akrobatischen Posen zeigten. Es war, stellte er fest, ein SM-Magazin. Er erinnerte sich an seine eigene Schulzeit und konnte einen Hauch von Bewunderung nicht unterdrücken - als minderjähriges Reinblut die Finger an so eine Zeitschrift zu bekommen war _schwierig_. Und beinhaltete aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Ladendiebstahl.

Kritisch hielt er bei der Aufnahme zweier kopulierender Frauen mit Lederfetisch inne und legte den Kopf schief, aber sie gewann auch dadurch nicht an Reiz.

Im Augenwinkel sah er Sirius grinsen. „Seite zwölf", sagte er, ohne die Zeitung auch nur anzusehen.

Kingsley wusste nicht, ob er mehr sehen wollte, aber er blätterte des guten Willens wegen zu Seite zwölf.

Seine Einstellung schwang abrupt um. „Also dieses ist mehr nach meinem Geschmack."

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen ließ Sirius sich rückwärts auf sein Bett fallen. „Dachte ich mir."

Der Punkt an dieser Zeitschrift musste sein, dass sie vor lauter SM keine Unterschiede mehr zwischen irgendwelchen Geschlechtern machte. Das besagte Foto zeigte seinerseits einen muskulösen jungen Mann, der lasziv am Boden kniete, während sein haarigerer und bulligerer Top in eindeutiger Pose über ihm aufragte. Kingsley sah auf den ersten Blick, dass das Foto gestellt war - mit Erektion _ging _der Winkel einfach nicht -, aber das war beim besten Willen nicht der Punkt.

Er fühlte sich plötzlich etwas schäbig - hatte Sirius zu lange im Verdacht gehabt, sich in einer Form von Ferienhomosexualität auszutoben.

Seufzend drehte er sich um und sank Sirius gegenüber aufs Bett.

„Du hast das hier wegen den Männern aufgehoben", stelle er fest.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern - so weit es im Liegen möglich war -, als sei es offensichtlich. „Ich hätte es natürlich nicht zugegeben, nicht mal vor mir selbst. Aber ich war mit James in den Ferien in diesem Sexladen... wir haben uns so furchtbar alt und abgebrüht gefühlt." Er stieß ein Lachen aus. „Und ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Ich hab James gesagt, dass ich das Pin-up in der Mitte mag, aber ich hätte ihm nicht mal sagen können, welche Haarfarbe sie hat."

Kingsley konnte seinerseits nicht widerstehen, mit der freien Hand die Mitte aufzuschlagen. „Sie trägt eine Latexmaske."

„Ah. Das erklärt's."

Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf. „Also was hast du gemacht? Seite zwölf aufgeschlagen und dir beim Wichsen eingeredest, dass du eigentlich..." Er hatte die Seite wieder offen und warf einen Blick auf die Bildunterschrift des Nachbarbilds. „...Claudette beim Spanking zusiehst?"

„So ähnlich." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er es selbst nicht mehr glauben. „Ich schwöre, mein Kopf ist der rätselhafteste Ort im Universum."

Kingsley schnaubte. „Du bist der größte Kinsey-6, den ich je getroffen habe."

Sirius drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Der größte was?"

Kingsley grinste böse. „Das ist das wissenschaftliche Wort für ‚stockschwul'." Er bereute die Worte, kaum dass er sie ausgesprochen hatte und Sirius' Blick sich verdüsterte. „He, ich wollte nicht..."

„Nein, das ist es nicht." Sirius winkte ab. Sein Blick hatte sich wieder der Decke zugewandt, und er stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus, das ihn plötzlich ungeheuer alt wirken ließ. Er schien in die Ferne zu sehen. „Ich hatte es völlig vergessen", sagte er leise. „Ich habe so viel Zeit damit verbracht, nicht einmal daran zu denken - ich wusste nur, dass mit mir irgendwas nicht in Ordnung ist, aber ich hatte... ich kannte nicht die richtigen Wörter, weißt du?" Kingsley Miene wurde wieder weicher. Er nickte wortlos - auch er war durch die Phase gegangen, bevor er seine Muggelwurzeln wiederentdeckte. „Aber ich bin mit all diesen Frauen ausgegangen und hab mir eingeredet, dass ich es einfach lange genug versuchen muss... oder dass ich hoffnungslos romantisch bin und auf die Richtige warte... Lily hat das immer gesagt, dass ich irgendwann die Richtige treffe..." Kingsley hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen, und als Sirius es sah, zuckte er wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich habe... ich habe so viel Zeit damit verbracht, nicht daran zu denken, dass es irgendwie erst recht immer da war, weißt du? Aber als ich aus Askaban ausgebrochen bin... ich habe einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht."

„Und jetzt ist dir die Zeitschrift wieder eingefallen", fügte Kingsley hinzu.

Sirius nickte wortlos. Scharfe Linien hatten sich in sein Gesicht geschlichen, wie immer, wenn das Gespräch sich dem Gefängnis zuwandte. Das Thema erfüllte Kingsley nach wie vor mit einem tiefen Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit. Ihm fiel nichts ein, was er noch sagen konnte, also griff er schweigend nach Sirius Hand und drückte sie sanft.

Er wählte seine Worte schließlich sorgfältig. „Weißt du, du warst in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht wirklich auf dem Hochzeitsmarkt. Auf der Flucht waren doch so viele andere Dinge wichtig. Du warst zwölf Jahre lang in Askaban. Nach zwölf Jahren... vergisst man manche Sachen einfach."

Als Auror wusste Kingsley natürlich ebenso gut über den Dementoreffekt bescheid wie Sirius, wenn auch aus einer anderen Perspektive. Er wusste, dass Dementoren keine Erinnerungen _stahlen_ - nicht wie bei _Obliviate_ zumindest. Aber wenn man zwölf Jahre lang vermied, an etwas zu denken, weil es Dementoren anzog - irgendwann fiel es einfach aus der Erinnerung heraus. Oder wenn man zwölf Jahre lang nicht an etwas dachte, weil es einfach nicht mehr wichtig war. In Askaban gab es Schlimmeres als Zweifel über Sex, den man ohnehin nie wieder haben würde.

Kingsley schauderte, als er daran dachte, er konnte sich nicht helfen. Der Gedanke an Sirius in diesem... diesen Loch erfüllte ihn mit einer Wut, wie er sie noch nie über etwas anderes gefühlt hatte.

„Wann ist dir die Zeitschrift wieder eingefallen?", fragte er. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, als sei es nicht wichtig. Kingsley fuhr fort, strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. „Dass du auf Männer stehst, ist dir früher wieder eingefallen, oder nicht?"

„Was denn, ich stehe auf Männer? Was wagst du, du Tunte." Sirius versetzte Kingsley einen halbherzigen Stoß und verdrehte die Augen. „Scharfsinnig, Shacklebolt, wirklich. Aber, ja." Er wurde wieder ernst, zögerte. „Als du mich im Salon geweckt hast... und du... naja. Plötzlich war alles wieder da." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war völlig überzeugt davon, dass du mir jeden Moment ins Gesicht spuckst und mir sagst, was für ein Versager ich bin."

Kingsley hob die Augenbrauen über die Wortwahl. Unwillkürlich schweifte sein Blick durch den Raum, und er fragte sich, wer im Haus dafür verantwortlich gewesen war, dass der Mann Oralsex mit einer Niederlage gleichsetzte.

„Aber ich hatte dir schon gesagt, dass ich auch schwul bin."

„Mag sein. Aber ich war stockbetrunken."

„Und stockschwul."

Kingsley grinste, als Sirius schnaubte. Wie so oft mit diesem Mann, schien der Moment der Melancholie abrupt vorbei zu sein. Sirius setzte sich ruckartig auf, griff nach der Zeitschrift und erhob sich, um sie wieder in dem Fach zu verstauen, aus der er sie geholt hatte. Diesmal bekam Kingsley mit, wie er eine Beschwörung murmelte, bevor die Lade sich öffnete.

Die Matratze wirbelte magisch keinen Staub auf, als er sich selbst aufsetzte. Im Grimmauldplatz knisterte immer überall Magie. Sie war dunkel und beunruhigend, aber sie sprach auch eine Seite in Kingsley an, die er durch seine Verbindungen zu den Muggeln selten ausleben konnte - er war ein Zauberer und gehörte in eine Welt wie diese, sollte ein Recht darauf haben, völlig in der Magie um ihn herum aufzugehen, aber seine Situation hatte ihm dieses Recht immer verwehrt.

Nachdenklich musterte er Sirius, der etwas in der Lade beiseite räumte, um Platz für die Zeitung zu schaffen. Die Alternative zu seinem Lebensstil war ja noch viel ungeheuerlicher. Wäre Sirius nicht von einem Freund verraten worden und in Askaban, letztendlich hier gelandet, hätte er weiter ein völlig abgeschottetes Leben geführt. Er hätte nie ganz einfach den Sex haben können, der ihm am meisten Spaß machte, sondern vielleicht irgendwann geheiratet und ein Verlangen in sich weggeschlossen, das er für etwas Falsches, Dunkelmagisches hielt. Sirius funktionierte auf Instinktbasis, grübelte nicht gerne - vielleicht hätte er nie die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Aber er war auch einer der intelligentesten Männer, die Kingsley kannte, und er hätte sich nie vollständig einreden können, dass er glücklich sei.

Vielleicht war Sirius' Glück, in einem Krieg aufgewachsen zu sein. Wenig war geeigneter als Krieg, wenn man sich ablenken wollte - auch etwas, das Kingsley mit sechzehn gelernt hatte.

Mit einem Black zusammenzusein, fand Kingsley, war manchmal beunruhigender, als mit einem Muggel zusammenzusein. Mit einem Zauberer auszugehen, nichts verheimlichen zu müssen mochte sein, wovon er immer geträumt hatte - die beiden Hälften seiner Welt endlich zu verbinden, endlich ehrlich zu sein und alle Aspekte von sich selbst in eine Beziehung einzubringen, war das Erleichterndste, das ihm je in seinem Leben passiert war. Gleichzeitig hatte würde er sich aber nie daran gewöhnen - mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein, für den jeder kleine neue Schritt in ihrem Miteinander zu einem neuen innerlichen Kampf führte. Ihr erstes Gespräch über Analsex war... interessant gewesen. Kingsley hatte danach beschlossen, Rimming für _lange_ Zeit nicht zu erwähnen.

Als sie den Raum verließen, warf er noch einmal einen Blick zurück - auf den angestrengten Versuch, normal zu sein, in Form der Muggelposter, auf die lauernden Dunklen Künste in den Ecken und vor allem das verborgene Fach in der Wand. Mit einem Black zusammenzusein war nicht einfach, allerdings auch nicht halb so schwer, wie ein Black zu sein.

Auf der Treppe hörten sie gerade die letzten Abschiedsworte von Emmeline und Remus von unten im Flur, bevor die Haustür schwer ins Schloss fiel.

„Also", sagte Kingsley unschuldig, als er Sirius in sein Zimmer folgte. „Sadomaso-Motive, hm? Ich hätte es wissen sollen, so wie du mich immer ans Bett nagelst."

Sirius drehte sich feist zu ihm um. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich toppen wollte?"

Kingsley grinste. Ob man mit einem Black umgehen konnte oder nicht - er war sich auf jeden Fall sicher, dass dieser spezifische Black es jederzeit wert war.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
